Wireless communication can be used as a means of accessing a communication network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. For example, implementing a wireless interface can eliminate a need for a wired infrastructure thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining network infrastructure. In addition, a wireless network can support added mobility by allowing a wireless device to access the network from various locations or addresses. A wireless interface can comprise at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
Wireless communication can be used for various applications where the various applications can support different services such as broadcast services and unicast services. For example, mobile voice services, mobile data services, push-to-talk services, internet services, web browsing, email, pictures, picture messaging, video, broadcast video, video messaging, audio, voicemail, music, MP3's, ring tones, stock tickers, new alerts, etc.
In a broadcast service, such as multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS), data can be transmitted from a single source to multiple destinations over a communication network in one or more consecutive sessions of finite duration. In other words, a plurality of wireless devices can be configured to receive the same MBMS data stream at substantially the same time. When a unicast service is implemented, communication can be established between a single wireless device and an access node such that a bi-directional communications can be implemented (e.g., the wireless device can transmit and/or receive data from the access node).
When a plurality of different services, such as a broadcast service and a unicast service, are communicated over the same frequency band from the same access node, both services can be undesirably impacted. For example, unicast services can be bursty which can cause an undesirable increase in overhead messaging within the core network and can negatively impact broadcast transmissions to wireless devices.
Overview
Systems and methods for allocating a frequency band in a wireless communication network are provided. An access node can transmit a first system information message. The first system information message can include a first service identifier associated with a first service and a second service identifier associated with a second service to indicate availability of the first service and the second service over a frequency band. The access node can receive instructions to discontinue transmitting the second service identifier within the first system information message. The access node can transmit a second system information message after receiving instructions to discontinue transmitting the second service identifier. The second system information message can include only the first identifier to indicate availability of only the first service over the frequency band.
Further systems and methods for allocating a frequency band in a wireless communication network are also provided. A first access node can be instructed to transmit a first system information message. The first system information message can include a first service identifier associated with a first service and a second service identifier associated with a second service to indicate availability of the first service and the second service over a first frequency band. A second access node can be instructed to transmit a second system information message. The second system information message can include a third service identifier associated with the first service and a fourth service identifier associated with the second service to indicate availability of the first service and the second service over a second frequency band. The network node can determine to discontinue transmitting the second service over the first frequency band associated with the first access node. The network node can also determine to discontinue transmitting the first service over the second frequency band associated with the second access node. The first access node can be instructed to transmit a third system information message after the network node determines to discontinue transmitting the second service over the first frequency band. The third system information message can include only the first service identifier to indicate availability of only the first service over the first frequency band. The second access node can be instructed to transmit a fourth system information message after the network node determines to discontinue transmitting the first service over the second frequency band. The fourth system information message can include only the second service identifier to indicate availability of only the second service over the second frequency band.